More Than Ever Now
by rookieD
Summary: (Extended scenes) From T Rated The House of Boo; Chapter 5. A romantic getaway for Sam and Andy shows just how far they've come with their trust; Chapter 11 Valentine's Day sweet treat; Chapter 17 The Wedding Holiday!
1. More Than Ever Now

_A/N This is a companion piece/extended scene for Chapter 5 of T Rated 'The House of Boo'. The little romantic getaway of Sam/Andy could not go without...something extra._

_It's a new years treat especially for RB_Anon, Evelinav, Lissa and Caitlin who spurred me on during a twitter conversation. (Although, maybe I should take the blame for tipping this scene over the edge). It's also a thanks to guest Becca, who always gives such thoughtful and lovely reviews...I really have no idea how she's going to react to what's about to happen, but every word is written with love...I promise...so..._

_Warning: Extreme M…R…(X rated even)…scene ahead._

* * *

The whole thing is just ridiculously romantic; after dinner Sam and Andy decide not to hang around with strangers – instead they make full use of their rooms' spa.

The resort has stocked the bathroom with all sorts of luxuries as part of the package – including the whitest and fluffiest towels known to mankind.

Andy lines the room with scented candles and gives just a touch of extra froth to the bath. She stands back in awe at what she's created - the ambient light of the room matching her own tranquil mood.

As Andy closes her eyes to take in the jasmine scent surrounding her, she bites at her lip - a reaction to Sam's steady, warm hand sliding its way under her robe.

"You probably ain't gonna need this thing on," Sam says as he uses some teeth to pull the shoulder of the garment away from her skin.

Andy smiles and pops her eyes open as she helps him with getting her the rest of the way undressed. Of course, Sam's already all the way naked, (like he is a lot of the time when it's just the two of them in a room).

The two of them stand there for a while...just looking at one another...before they get into the tub. The bathroom is at the perfect temperature and comfortable – despite the fact that the mirror is now engulfed with a whole lot of steam.

Andy wonders for a second if she should go turn some music on, everything is so very quiet. Except –

Well, more and more, she's come to appreciate silence and Sam.

Sam reaches out and runs his hands down Andy's sides after a few more moments, his voice serious yet soft; "You really are breathtakingly beautiful, you know that?" His eyes have scanned the length of Andy, but as always, they settle on her face.

Andy shivers under Sam's touch...and his words. And despite however many times he might say stuff like this, Andy's pretty sure she'll always blush.

(With every passing day it seems neither of them want to hide their desire for one another – ever again).

Sam helps Andy into the spa eventually, one steady hand curled around hers as he steps in before she follows close in tow. They just stand together again for a while, both getting used to the hot water that's practically up to their knees.

Sam's careful to hold them both in place while he turns the jets onto full. On his way back up from the leaning position he leaves a trail of small kisses that spans Andy's thigh to her neck.

Andy laughs brightly at the rapid, giant bubbles as well as the way Sam's mouth has tickled her skin. "Trust you not to go half speed, _JD_."

Sam just smirks at Andy and strokes a hand down her front. "Oh, you know I can go slow…when it counts."

Andy blushes…again…at Sam's words, and the fact that he paused his hand just north of where she's now gone stupidly hot.

They sit down cautious, and opposite one another to start with - Andy sticking her feet up to rest on Sam's shoulders. She digs her heels into his muscles there and then taps hard with her toes.

Sam shakes his head and laughs at her not so subtle hint to massage her feet..yet again. He grabs at one foot to jostle it in friendly punishment, and then proceeds to _bite_ at each individual toe.

Andy breaks into the type of giggles where she's worried she won't be left with enough air. "JD," she whines through some gasps. "You know what that does to me."

"Oh, I know alright." Sam has a deadpan look on his face, even as one of his hands makes its way up from her knee to her thigh under the water…and then abruptly stops as Andy feels herself sink further down.

Sam pets at Andy's leg with a smirk and then humors her further by tickling at the arches and toes with his soapy hands until he works his way to her heels and then back to her calves. His fingers dig into the muscles that got a good workout today; long, curly strokes that remind her of the ski slopes they were on.

She closes her eyes as his hands reach the back of her knees. He rubs just gently in small, delicate circles and then moves his fingers around to a position where they can continue their journey up her thighs.

"_Mmmmmm_," Andy sighs…groans…well, really she has no idea what sound has just come out. It feels good, for sure. Everything that he's doing. But that's a given when it comes to Sam and his hands.

Andy keeps her eyes shut tight as Sam's thumb lead the way up the rest of her thighs. Every now and then he pauses, rubbing gentle circles into where the muscles are tight.

She sighs as Sam gets impossibly close to the creases at the end of her legs – feels his whole body accordion toward her to get where he needs.

Andy's ready for him to move her to where he needs – heck, she was ready a while ago. She holds tight to the edges of the spa though, in anticipation of the lift and what will happen when he pulls her back down.

It comes as a surprise and rude awakening then that that is not what happens. Still -

Andy can't help but giggle out loud as Sam splashes some water into her chest and face.

"You just gonna sit back and be pampered huh, _Candace_?" Sam laughs back at her, trying on his best pretend-annoyed voice.

They don't do much talking after that in the warm, bubbling water – it just becomes a loved up melee of sorts...both combatants trying to please one another the most.

* * *

Andy lunges at Sam as best as she can, her breasts hitting his chest before her lips plant themselves on his.

Everything between around them is warm, wet and soapy, including the floor with the waves they're causing as they battle one another to get where they want.

Andy tries to get her legs wrapped around Sam so she can hook onto his hips, but the slipping and sliding is doing nothing for either of them, and only serving to frustrate things a whole lot.

"Turn around," Sam strangles out eventually, his hands sliding restlessy over Andy's shoulders and arms. He's moved far enough to give himself the support of the tub at his back.

Andy pants, trying to catch her breath and get her head back under some sort of control. She really has to stop..._wanting_...in such an acute way...so quickly around him. There's a problem here though, and it leaves Andy's desire cranked all the way up -

As Andy turns she realizes it could work for them a few ways like this, but because she's feeling adventurous and has never done it before –

"Take me…" only then she can't say it. And it's not that she doesn't trust Sam…it's _why_ she's asking…it's _why_ –

"I want to try…" Andy's words are a blur and she knows it, this state she's got herself in thinking about having Sam inside –

Well, inside _other_ parts of her.

* * *

"What.." Sam says - _not_ like it's a question, his mouth at her ear and his fingers on her clit. He pulls her further back onto him too, testing maybe. "_What_ do you want to try, sweetheart?"

(He knows she's never done it like that before…the two of them quizzing one another very cautiously about what they did and didn't like…had and hadn't done way, way back. It's um, it's always been on their list…it just hasn't panned out as _right_ until….)

"_Behind_, Sam" Andy says prissily and in broken English…and because she can't bring herself to say it any other way. _God._ She really could've sworn she _wasn't_ a prude until now. "Please," she says softer. "I really, really want you…"

Andy sucks in a sharp breath as she feels a single finger of Sam's at her ass. His other hand is placed gently over her heart, no doubt feeling the way it skips and thumps hard right now. He leaves it there a while, Andy bringing her left hand up to rest upon it, her engagement ring shining bright above them both.

* * *

Sam's continues to work at her gently below; feeling Andy out where she is wet from wanting…and where she is not.

"We're gonna take this slow…" Sam tells her in a voice that is completely and utterly wrecked. "And you're gonna tell me to stop…if…"

Andy nods her head and bites her lip. "The thought of having you inside me…_everywhere_…it turns me on Sam…" Andy sobs out eventually, her whole body wired at thinking of what this lovemaking session might feel like.

(She's already told him she'd do _anything_ with him…that came out a long time ago. So far...well...they've tried a number of things).

Sam kisses at Andy's ear, breathing hard as he dips a finger into where she's the wettest and then sliding it to her entry behind. "We're gonna try this first…okay?"

Andy nods again and closes her eyes. She runs her right hand down to keep the sensation Sam had started on her clit. She strokes two of her fingers over herself as she waits –

* * *

And then she feels his sticky, wet middle finger nudge into her ass as he keeps his other hand steady on her chest.

She groans as it happens, the pressure light and….unusual…and…not at all like the pain she thought it might cause. (She has no idea why she expected pain, anyway -)

She wriggles back on Sam to let him know she's okay, but figures he may know that already – her heart now going at a steady _thump, thump, thump_.

* * *

"More…" Andy tells Sam quietly a little while later, expecting he'll know what she's getting at.

She turns her face to kiss at his anyway and whispers right on his lips. "Want _you_ there."

"I'm here," Sam murmurs back, pulling his finger out and shifting Andy around so he has her in a place that he's got space to guide himself in.

Sam slides his cock over her wetness, both of them trying to watch his movement through the water.

Andy swallows hard as she keeps working her fingers over herself, noticing the bubbles of the spa work their way towards her legs. She's going to have to get a slightly different angle – she's not exactly sure which, but -

Sam's here and Andy has no doubt he knows what to do.

* * *

"You might…you might have to kneel…then you can control…sweetheart" Sam's voice is thick and warm and steady…even though the words are broken up.

Andy moves herself so her shins and knees are flat against the tub – Sam holding her in a chest embrace still, so she remains close and tight.

She feels the head of his cock at the tight entry there – hard and warm and working against the jets of water to stay in the one spot... and ready for her.

Sam moves his right hand to near where Andy's is, his fingers searching out the spots that he knows make her feel so, _so_ good.

"Oh…oh…_God_…" Andy sighs soft as his fingers fuck into her while she works at her clit.

She can feel his pulse throb against her ass as they both move slow in time on and inside of her, the pleasure almost too much for Andy to bare.

She tries to tell herself it's just a head thing...she's so turned on because...it's not something they'd normally do, but then she feels the twitch of Sam's cock, prodding a little further. And, yeah, no...it's physical too -

* * *

"I want every part of _you_…" Sam whispers after a while of them just taking it all in. "Whatever you want." He places delicate kisses alongside her jaw and cheek – the only places he can get. "Whenever you're ready…just sit…sit on me, okay?"

Andy bites her lip hard, this wicked thrill coursing all the way up her spine at his words. "Okay…Gonna…" she breathes out slowly, opening herself up as much as she can and inching her way down.

Sam shifts the hand that was on Andy's heart momentarily…just to help guide her. It's excruciatingly slow, but extraordinary…the way everything is so, so -

Sensitive and _tight_.

Actually, it's more than tight...it doesn't _give_ as much as -

Well. As anything else.

It's insane the feeling though...the feeling of both Sam and Andy pushing at one another to make...lovemaking...give in.

* * *

By the time Andy is all the way down and on Sam, she is full…and complete.

His left hand is back on her heart where it belongs and two fingers of his other hand is matching its rhythm inside other parts of her.

Andy sits just like that for a while, getting used to yet another new feeling…

The only way she can really explain it -

Is that she feels at …_one_...with Sam.

"_Sam_," Andy exhales finally – this long gasp that she's never heard from herself before.

She moves her hips just enough to pull herself up, wanting to give Sam the friction he must need. "So…so…amazing…" she tells him breathlessly, gradually increasing the pace until it matches everything that's been set elsewhere.

"You're amazing," Sam tells her between kisses to the back of her neck. "You're hot…and sexy…and…"

Andy groans out loud as she feels something build up first in the pit of her stomach…and then at the base of her spine…

The orgasm is from where their fingers are - both places probably. Andy doesn't even know, other than her whole body is in a spasm that is about to let loose...

The way Sam is throbbing inside the back of Andy intensifies the need for her release to something out of this world.

* * *

Andy watches the bubbles whirl and spin in front of her as her mind turns to white.

Every part of her lets go as Sam thrusts himself up and inside of her both ways.

She tries to contain the noise she makes to start with, but her body takes over her brain - some primal instinct that wants…and wants to give…more and more.

This give and take - and take and give - they've had going on for what seems like an eternity all coming to a climax now…only this time, it's all give, give, give…from both of them.

Andy hears Sam mutter _Love You_ to her at different points, so she keeps her ear close to his mouth and continues to move on him so she can hear it over and over again as she remains in a state of bliss: at one with Sam.

Andy joins in the chorus eventually, managing to form the words: her _Love You_ becoming a constant as Sam loses himself inside of her.

It's fast and hard when it happens, a force spreading through her, Sam's body bucking up under her weight with his own animal cries.

She reaches her hand back to hold his head near hers and feel his breath near her mouth.

She realizes now that she feels it more and more every day...

Andy wants Sam for life.

* * *

When it's over, they stay there – still and quiet except for the bubbling that continues around them... and the tick of a clock in the room outside.

* * *

Normally when they try something…new…or newish…together…they often joke a little to get beyond the shyness or embarrassment of it all.

Not this time though, this time Sam and Andy are calm.

Perhaps it's because of their undercover personas excuse going into this weekend…but, then again, it's evident that both of them have left those excuses behind again tonight…at the moment that felt just right.

"Love you, Andy," Sam says quietly, keeping his arms wrapped tight around her as they separate other parts of themselves.

"Love you too, Sam," Andy whispers, smiling and placing a kiss on his hand.

* * *

Sam scoops some of Andy's wet hair away from her cheek as she nestles her shoulders back against his chest. He kisses her in that spot and runs a hand up her body.

Andy tilts her chin up to kiss Sam properly. When she pulls back she looks at him earnest: "Whenever things get tricky…let's take some time out to remember…us…who we are when things are right?"

Sam puts a hand in Andy's hair to pull her mouth back to his and then affirms he's acknowledged her request by bumping at her nose and then kissing her _deep_.

* * *

They help one another out of the water when it's gone cold. Silently they dry one another with the big, fluffy towels – occasionally smiling and standing still to look in one another's eyes.

Sam wraps Andy's robe around her carefully, kissing her lips as he ties the belt in.

Andy unties it again immediately though, her eyes sparkling at Sam's. "I don't need this thing on."


	2. It Feels Like Spring Again

_A/N: The M rated scene that was cut from The House of Boo Chapter 11 'Romance' (aka Sam, Andy, Valentine's Day)_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue**

* * *

Andy pants at the thought of how many times they've _wanted_ one another in situations they really, really _shouldn't_ have –

She figures maybe tonight is one of those, but hey. They _did_ need a break.

She tries to talk back at Sam, tries to tell him they can stop and wait until later. But then she feels his hand scoot all the way from her breast to the elastic of her panties –

And _that_ spells the end to that particular train of thought.

* * *

He wastes no time whatsoever in feeling her out –

Those calloused fingers of his going one long slide - all the way down.

Andy's own breath hitches in unison with Sam's. It's just –

Andy is fairly well convinced that she will never _not_ have that initial rush she feels when Sam first puts his hand over her.

Also: She has been wet for a _while_.

(She stood in the locker room for an extra minute just looking at herself in the mirror – caught up in a daze imagining Sam's heated glare and hot hands all over the black, lacy set.)

"_Andy_," comes out as a groan from Sam. "_Every_ time…you kill me. You do."

He's got his face tight up against her jaw, half in her neck – self-preservation perhaps. Like, if he looks at her right now he might fall apart.

She tips his chin up with her fingers, looks down at his eyes. She smiles small and leans in for a kiss, gives him a nip on the bottom lip while she's there.

Andy can't deny she likes it when Sam's a bit helpless for her –

He still tries to hide it sometimes, likes to tease some things out. But Andy's learned to read his expressions better, even the ones that appear neutral.

Sam is rarely neutral she's discovered (especially when it involves her) –

Sometimes she just has to work harder to get him to let it all out.

She thumbs over his cheek gently. "You wanna know for how long - and how much - I've wanted you to take me on your desk?"

Sam sucks in a breath and casts his eyes to the ceiling.

Andy drags his face back in her direction. "Sam, c'mon. Screw the no fraternizing at work rules okay? Not like we haven't bent them before."

(They have. They totally have. Quite a few times. They've just never done it in his office before. Haven't quite had the chance.)

She bites her lip and watches his eyes glance to the top of the desk; neat piles of paperwork and leftover food.

She smirks and tips her chin in a challenge to his neat-freak nature. "Be a shame to waste this getup I've got on," she teases.

Andy gets her lips on his ear, whispers quietly:

"Let's make a _mess_."

Sam sinks his fingers in as she says it, turning the 'mess' into a _hiss_ out of her mouth.

Andy grits her teeth and bucks into his touch.

She has to close her eyes and stop herself from coming actually - the taboo of where they're doing this apparently working way better for her than it probably should. "Okay, okay, just…" she stutters shakily – "God. Sam. Kind of need it right-"

She's cut off by the sloppy kiss he plants on her, and the way he _shoves_ her off his lap and onto the hard wooden desk.

(She likes it when he gets a little rough and demanding with her, actually. More than often he's so…absurdly gentle…that it makes for a red hot change.)

He's still got his hand trapped under her panties too - the shift of his fingers while he moved her got her clenching around them pretty tight.

She gets her fingers on his zip, undoes him, and shoves his jeans and boxers down far enough without even watching… just keeps her eyes on his as he slides her further back onto the wood and spreads her legs so he can wedge in between.

Andy places her hands carefully in amongst the assortment of objects on the desk and grins up at Sam.

She watches on as his eyes trawl over her body, has to steady her breathing at the way a hand follows the trail.

Sam shakes the stunned look off his face, tries talking to her; "fairly sure you get even more beautiful every day."

He moves in tight as he can against her and carefully tugs at her panties until they're off to one side.

Andy grins up at him. "Smooth -" she tries to tease, but is cut off by the sensation the head of his cock just caused her inside and out.

He pushes himself inside her slowly. _Real _slow. She can tell that he's still got one digit holding her underwear. Well. Sort of. The pad of his finger is actually pressed and rubbing over Andy's clit while he thrusts himself all the way in.

Andy lets out a shaky groan as he pushes into her a little harder. He's got his free arm up around her shoulders now. Every now and then he squeezes, tugs her in as close as he can.

Andy gets one of her arms up to help him, hooks it around his neck while her legs loop right 'round his hips.

They're as close as they can be, all things taken into account. The desk is too low for what they're trying to accomplish – but somehow that adds to the effect.

Andy has to push her hips all the way up to catch at him properly every time he pulls up. It's a pretty impressive inverted arch she performs every few seconds, actually – even more impressive is the strength of her arm.

She closes her eyes for a few moments, focusing on the rhythm. "You're perfect," she tells Sam hazily, the full shape, extent and texture of his cock filling and fitting her in all the right spots.

He sucks her ear and groans into her; "Perfect with _you_."

She feels a coil wind tight deep in the pit of her stomach, and chases after it by trying to get him closer and closer to where it might be.

It's only when she hears a set of footsteps right outside the office that she decides they both have to come right the hell now. The footsteps may have passed, but clearly there are no guarantees that they won't travel back the same way. Andy bites at Sam's jaw to give him a hurry along -

"Fuck," Sam hisses, kissing Andy sloppily and pushing her all the way backwards onto the desk. Some of the files and containers of food going flying onto the floor, but it's the least of Andy's concern.

She keeps her legs hooked tight around Sam, gets her other arm up over his neck.

The orgasm hits her the second his chest and face smash into hers. And whatever her body is doing in response to that is making Sam let go as well.

The pair of them are pushing and sucking at one another helplessly all the way through it –

Andy gave up a long while ago thinking about just how good they are together, especially at sex. Tonight as they finish one another is no exception –

As Andy keens and gasps through Sam's kisses and rough to gentle caresses, she feels resolute that she will always, always be _gone_ on Sam.

They look into one another's eyes quietly, stupid secret smiles on their face. After a moment of controlled breathing, they both start to laugh.

Sam looks over Andy's shoulder grinning. "Well. We _did_ make a mess."

Andy gets her hands on his face and turns it so she can look back in his eyes. "I love us and our mess."

* * *

_A/N No doubt when these two finally did get home they did a whole lot more fooling around ;)_


	3. Adventure

**_A/N: This is the M version of 'The House of Boo', chapter 17 (Adventure)_**

_Big thanks to Becca for inspiring the final destination here. I was searching high and low for some place symbolic, and that could signify how far these two have travelled in terms of their relationship. I was going to make Sam get on a plane, but in all honesty, he's already fully on board ;)_

* * *

**28 July – 14 August 2014**

**Adventure (n). An unusual and exciting, typically hazardous, experience or activity.**

* * *

"Y'know, Sudbury's not that far away. Maybe I can cash in a favor with those guards we met that time you lost a prisoner on me. Do me a deal for a few overnights."

Andy laughs brightly, launching her whole body at Sam. Not that she needed to launch that far – her 2-person tent is _tiny_, she's only ever used it by herself before. Still. It's enough for what they need to use it for, considering it's only two nights.

She sprawls her whole body out on top of Sam, laces her fingers between his. She's excited about this, and the following part of their adventure. She suspects Sam is a little too, despite how much he might protest –

"You think the first few nights of our married life in a decent bed has prepared me for _this_, McNally?"

* * *

_They packed up late afternoon the day after their wedding; this long leisurely sleep-in between make-outs and making love –_

_And a huge breakfast-brunch-lunch banquet that they cooked together, and served up in bed._

_If anyone had been looking on, they would've thought the entire production was a syrupy affair; newly married and wrapped up in one another. The number of times they referred to one another as 'husband' and 'wife' would once upon a time have made either one of them roll their eyes right out of the head._

_Still. Andy could care less. She walked about the house half-naked the entire day as though she was on cloud nine._

_Thankfully, it was only Boo watching. As it was, the dog appeared to raise his eyebrows once or twice at just how much kissing (and how little packing) was actually being done –_

* * *

"_See you soon, Boo boy," Andy hugged the dog tightly when they dropped him off at the Nash's. "We'll bring back lots of presents, okay? And next one is a family vacay. I promise."_

* * *

_By the time they got to Huntsville it was late evening, but neither Sam nor Andy cared._

_The couple of nights at the resort they'd booked were purely for indulging in one another in some luxury before they took on the simpler reality of what the bulk of their wedding holiday would be._

_They did leave the room once or twice to take in a couple of city attractions; one of which was a game of golf that almost ended up in divorce. Neither of them even __**like**__ golf, both far more intent on scoring an early sporting win over their betrothed. Still –_

_It ended in some scorching make-up sex that afternoon; Andy wrestling with Sam as they got out of the shower._

_She lost that particular match too –_

_He picked her up and dumped her down on the bed, climbed on top and bit on her jaw -_

_Tugged at the towel that was tucked in a knot around her chest, and pushed himself inside of her with one single, slow stroke._

* * *

"That's _Swarek _to you," Andy grins down at Sam. "Got the marriage certificate and ink to prove it, remember?"

She strips off the light jacket she's wearing over the top of her tank, pointing to the new tattoo on her shoulder – fine but strong, clear letters that spell out Sam's surname right there where she likes.

He chews inside his cheek, looking a whole lot like he's trying to suppress a pretty big smile. He reaches up with a couple of fingers, doesn't touch, but airbrushes over the delicate and sensitive skin. "Always be my McNally," he mutters eventually –

* * *

_It was the fading hours of their time in Huntsville, on their way to their destination further north that Sam got the idea –_

_She thought he was stopping for some last minute camping supplies._

_Turned out he was stopping for ink._

_She cranked down the window as she noticed what shop he was actually headed into, a perplexed look on her face. "What arrrre you doing?"_

_Sam turned on a heel and gave her some dimples that made her want to tackle him… again. "Etchin' you on, McNally."_

_That response got Andy out of the truck quick-smart -_

_If Sam was taking the plunge there and then, so was she. She trotted up behind him, teasing. "Gonna get one of those big red hearts with a Sam 4 Andy scroll in the middle?"_

"_For sure," he teased. "Skull and cross-bone below."_

_A few seconds later he spelled out MCNALLY for the artist, told the guy he just wanted clear simple letters, no fancy script. Pointed to the shoulder opposite to where he pays homage to his fallen TO/ partner. "Put her here. Don't screw it up."_

* * *

_They drove out of town with a hers and his in plain and simple black on matching shoulders._

_Andy couldn't get the smile off her face._

_Neither could Sam._

* * *

"Tell me again why we couldn't be in a cabin every night we're here?" Sam winces, rolling so he's on top of her.

She tugs at the hem of his shirt, pulls it up to give him the hint that she's wanting a little skin on skin. "Gets us close as we can be to the water for at least a couple of nights…be out here with the stars…have us waking up in the freshest air possible…give you a taste of what _real _camping is like." The spot they've got at Finlayson Point is hardly the Temagami wilderness that Andy had originally planned to throw Sam into, but in all honesty, she didn't particularly like the idea of being too far away from a warm shower this holiday either.

He pinches at her hip. "You're not worried you'll ruin my back for the next 40 years?" he teases.

Andy snorts. "Pfft. You've gone rougher than this -"

Sam smirks, gives her some eyebrow and a pet up the ribs.

"That's not…" She rolls her eyes. Snorts again. Obviously she was referring to the fact he'd slept in dodgy bunk beds and with drug-infested UC linen before. "You know what I mean."

"I do," he grins, running his hand back down her body slowly, plucking at the waistband of the cargo pants she wears. He wedges some fingers under there eventually, smoothing over the cotton underwear until he finds what he wants.

Andy gasps a little, butterflies her hips open to accommodate him some more. "Hope canned food'll satisfy you tonight," she murmurs, biting into her lip and trying not to make too much sound as she considers how close the neighboring tent might be.

"Nope," he replies bluntly, tugging at her zip with his other hand. "But I think we can make up for that."

* * *

"Thank god it's summer…" Andy hisses, the pad of Sam's rough thumb pressing down on her clit. "We'd have to leave layers on if it was cold."

As it is, Andy feels the distinct need to pull the sleeping bags they've joined together all the way over their heads.

"Mmmhmm" Sam replies, the sound vibrating through her body as his mouth works its way down her neck.

"And seriously. Next time we're bringing an air-bed." Andy pushes her hips up, trying to give Sam the hint that tonight's a first; she _doesn't_ want to be taking all of his weight. "I don't care how 'super-deluxe' they say these mats are."

Sam's head pops out from the edge of the bag, his hair mussed up like Andy…_likes_. He quirks an eyebrow, gives her a crooked grin. "Wanna swap?"

Andy holds back her own smile, rolls her eyes. "Gonna be bad enough you grouching about a bad back as it is."

He sweeps his free hand under her waist, rolls them, Andy unable to help the giggles and squeals as they get tangled in the queen size sleeping bag they've patched together.

It's a long and wild tussle that pretty much serves as foreplay, two pairs of hands grasping to hold on –

And get the other body in the position they need.

All the while Sam kisses Andy hard to try shut her up; she _is_ making some noise beside the bright laughter. The way Sam's so warm and hard up her thigh has her moaning as well. His inadvertent probing has got her clenching, and every time the head of his cock catches where she's gone insanely wet, she has to gasp for some air.

She tries sliding up and down him to get some friction, but the exercise is futile because he's not as _still_ as she needs –

"Saamm," she whines in his ear. "Gonna hurt you if you don't _move_ the right way-"

Eventually, Andy finds herself sprawled out on top of him, hair curtaining his face.

"Prepared to make the sacrifice, McNally." Sam pushes his own hips up a little, nudges hard into damp. "A lifetime of pleasure _and_ pain," he teases, reaching a hand up to sift through her hair.

Andy leans forward slowly, pushes the tip of her nose onto his. She tilts her head to one side, takes in the view of the warm eyes that are watching her, and the small smile on his face. Her heart beats a little faster as his hands rub down her spine to get to her ass.

He squeezes her gently, then moves his hands back up to her hips. Pulls her off him gently to try line them up.

Andy reaches a hand down between them to wrap a fist around him. She holds them both steady, focuses on breathing as she works herself down. Just slow. Doesn't take her eyes off his. Not once. She loves this part almost as much as she loves coming for him. The way his body pushes inside of her, stretches her, _searches_ her –

Who the hell is she kidding? She loves _all _of it –

She's never going to tire of having him this way, or of letting him have her, take her, fuck her, love her -

"God I love you, Swarek," Andy groans with the stretch.

She leaves her hand between them, lets herself feel out whatever she can where they're joined.

Her other hand skims up to his shoulder, fingernails digging in as the steady, gentle warm he gives her radiates all the way up her spine.

His hands stroke long and light all the way over her, however how far he can reach.

"Love you too," Sam mutters, a catch in his breath.

The pair of them are already on an edge. Andy's pretty sure they won't be able to fall over it within seconds, as tight as she holds on –

"Fuck…sweetheart…" Sam tells her, helplessly. He closes his eyes for a few seconds, like maybe he's trying to stop –

Andy pulls her body up a few inches, reaching for the tip of him again. She blinks, fierce. The pressure of him, and the way both his and her hands are pressed up against her has her breathless, panting. And, seriously –

They've made love a whole bunch since they've been married, to the point it should ache –

But it's like she can't get enough of him. Ever. And she just wants to give him as much as she can –

"Okay. God. Sam. I just can't help…" she looks down at him, desperate. This helpless, helpless desire to push down and have him as far inside of her as possible.

"Uh-huh," Sam agrees, biting his lip. He runs one hand all the way up her stomach and sternum, presses his palm on her heart. Then he shunts his hips up, thrusting hard through her grip.

They lose it together, with way too much noise. Sam's arms on a mad scramble to get a grip on whatever part of Andy will help them steady the erratic stutters that are currently out of control.

Andy pushes, and pushes hard. She doesn't remember when, but at some point her hands took a hold of his face. "Feels amazing Sam…you're amazing…" she sobs out, her eyes finally focusing on his.

Andy stills as best as she can, clenching and wringing the last of them both. It feels as though their pulses are _knocking _at each other, it feels –

Impossibly, impossibly good.

"_You_ are…" Sam replies after an eternity. Andy assumes he's echoing the 'amazing' part. "You _are_," he repeats again softly, looking up at her with a smile that Andy _knows_ is only ever going to be just for her.

* * *

When Andy awakes the next morning, Sam is already up. She spots him in the distance, relaxed, semi-slouched form, staring out across the water.

She throws on some old sweats and the nearest shoes she can find.

On her way past the fire pit they share with one or two other campers, she smells a heady mix of whatever is being cooked up. She's starving. They ended up not eating at all last night; they just laid in one another's arms, talking quietly about which canoe and hiking trails they'd take on over the next couple of weeks –

(Made love again in the dark, dark hours – either barely moving, and both exhausted from the rest of the day.)

* * *

She drapes her arms over Sam's shoulders, hugs her chest into his back. "Morning, husband." Can't help but smile as she says it. Kisses into his neck. "You're up early."

Sam takes one of her hands in his, plants a soft kiss on the fingers. "Decided to hunt and gather. Wasn't gonna let either of us eat your canned crap. I'm a little concerned that now you're in my will, you're tryin' to kill me somehow."

Andy smiles at the grin in his voice. "Plenty of space out here in the wilderness to hide a body too."

Sam bites gently on the fingers he's holding.

Andy replies with a gentle nip to his shoulder. "Soooo. What's on the menu? Right about now I could probably eat a bear."

"Thankfully normal food is not _too_ far away, you know how hard it is to catch the wildlife around here?" He spins in her arms, smiling down at her. "Bacon. Eggs." He nods in the direction of the campfire BBQ. "Traded some of the goods for services. We're sharing 'em with the neighbors, hope you don't mind."

Andy quirks an eyebrow. "You've got our camping neighbors cooking us breakfast?"

He grins at her. "I wanted the morning off. Figured you could do with one too."

* * *

It's a much younger couple that Sam's invited to share in the bounty, and they're on their wedding holiday too.

Andy can't stop staring at Sam and how genuinely _nice_ he is to them. He's still sarcastic, and teasing. Still himself. It's just –

Well. Andy thinks he's _content_.

She wraps herself into his side as they share a pile of what's been cooked up, laughing and sharing wedding day stories with the young couple that say they were high school sweethearts.

They're highly amused when Sam and Andy tell them their own story of how they met, the pair of them intrigued generally by the different life experience that sits across the wooden bench they're all eating from.

* * *

"You ever wonder if we still would've ended up together…if we had met under different circumstances?" Andy asks quietly, as she walks hand-in-hand with Sam back to the lake later that morning, having decided they'd go for a swim.

Sam plants his tongue in his cheek. "Probably it woulda been really, really disastrous if we'd met in high school, McNally."

Andy laughs, swings her body to stand in front of his so she can stop him from taking any more steps. "Yeah. I mean. Even if we were the same age…in the same grade…you would've been too cool for someone like me."

Sam steps into her space, shaking his head. He laughs at her a little. "Totally would not have been my type." He grins, spins her around. "Now. You wanna piggy-back the rest of the way down to the water, or what?"

* * *

It's not until the next day that they crank up the adventure – in terms of adrenalin, anyway.

Andy has packed the next week or so with a variety of activities, organizing that each available thing on the 'to do' list is done once or twice.

* * *

The day after they've moved into one of the cabins, they start walking some trails together every morning, both of them happy to be starting to shake off some of the lazier habits they've gotten into since just before the wedding.

Occasionally they do some jogging of easier tracks separately, meeting back again at the cabin for breakfast and swapping stories about things they saw, or how the run was – in terms of thinking time, or exercise.

Everything else they do together, though. And Andy is more than impressed at Sam's seemingly natural capacity for anything that involves watersports. She is also impressed about the fact he's not too concerned about wandering about in swimming shorts a lot of the time.

He's caught her unabashedly staring at him more than once or twice; watching his muscles at work as he pulls a kayak into the water, that sort of thing –

(He rocked it on her the first time, tipped her into the water on purpose before he stepped in. "You see me naked all the time, McNally. You're worse than dead weight." –

A wrestle in the water might've ensued after that particular statement, the two of them splashing at one another and ending up with water in the boat. "You stare at me _all_ the time too, Sam," she argued, trying to climb onto his back. "'Sides. I just like thinking about what'll happen when I take your shorts off."

Sam did stare at her then. For a long while. Lifted her up around his waist in the water and kissed her real hard.)

* * *

He whistles at the 'to do' list and planner she's stuck to the fridge in their cabin. "I can see how you kept yourself busy for that 3 months you were suspended, McNally. Seriously. Do you have to keep us active for _every_ minute of every day? I'm gonna need a holiday to recover from some of this stuff."

Andy rubs some sunscreen into her face and grins at him. "I just don't want us to get bored."

Sam gives her his _seriously_ stare for about a millionth time on their holiday, drops his chin down to his chest. He walks over to her, well –

_Swaggers_ actually. Snatches the lotion out of her hands.

"Give _you _bored," he tells her in a low voice, and nudges her until she falls backwards on the bed –

Proceeds to rub the lotion over every inch of her body and then tells her casually; "all set."

* * *

After days and days of canoeing, kayaking, and even shooting the rapids, they decide to spend their final couple of days in a quieter mode. It's actually Sam that suggests it –

And he's done it once or twice before. But. Andy knows the attraction of it has got little to do with the fact that he actually _enjoys_ it. It's more to do with the fact it was something he sometimes daydreamed about doing when he was a kid -

* * *

"Let's bring your dad up here soon." Sam says, focusing on threading a hook through the bait he's got in his hand.

They've been fishing for an hour on their second last day without any luck in terms of a catch, but the spot they've got is so peaceful and tranquil, Andy would be happy if they spent the rest of the day here.

She bites her lip a little, a small smile at how Sam has embraced nature. Well. It's not that he doesn't groan about _some_ of it, at least some of the time -

Like right this second, for example –

Andy watches him out of the corner of her eye as he hisses and curses in response to a prick to the finger.

"That'd be nice. He'd like that a lot," Andy says quietly, having managed to stop herself from laughing at the cross stare Sam's now leveling at the end of his rod.

* * *

On their last day in the cabin, Andy sneaks out early. It's hard leaving Sam's warm body, but she really wants things to be…even more special…today. She wants to break from what has been their fanfare in terms of camping breakfasts, and the last time she visited the small general store that's not far from them, she got an idea -

What she wakes Sam up with is the smell of freshly baked muffins and good coffee –

The managers of the store even loaded her up with a candle or two.

She sits cross-legged on the end of their bed as Sam blinks his eyes open. She bites into her lip, can't help but blush as his eyes rake over her body –

(She's only wearing the underwear from their wedding day; skimpy, lacy white things that are barely even there).

Sam swallows. Grins and winks at her. "We celebrating an anniversary already, McNally. Have I been asleep for a year?"

"Funny." She laughs, lights the candle on the berry muffin before she passes it to him. "But you chose to marry me. So you're just gonna have to put up with at least some recognition of your birthday for the rest of your life."

Sam shuffles his body up the pillow until he's upright against the headboard. He grins and takes the muffin out of her hand. "You're not gonna sing, are you?"

"Hell no." Andy shakes her head. She holds up a deck of playing cards. "But. Figured I could manage coffee, poker, and sex."

Sam grins, blows out the candle. "Sounds like a party to me."

* * *

She doesn't give him a 'wrapped' gift until much later that night. Half the day she still spent debating over whether it was a good thing to give because –

Well. Because of the loose connection to Jerry.

She even pre-empts Sam as she hands the thing over. "I just…it's alright if you get angry with me…it's just…I thought now that you've graduated into all things wilderness…"

"McNally," Sam whispers, a small smile on his face as he unwraps it, rolling a thumb over the handle. "It's perfect." He examines the different features of the multi-purpose tool. "And Barber may've been the expert with fancy blades…but we all know I'm awesome with tools."

Andy grins, relieved and happy at how genuinely happy Sam looks. "Does this mean we get to go camping more?"

He grins back at her. "Only if you bring that damn underwear and poker set every time."

* * *

"You pair even gonna be able to come back to work?" Traci asks them on their arrival at her place on the way home. She has a ridiculous grin on her face. "Seriously, you look like you've been holidaying for a _year_."

Andy sighs happily, ropes an arm around Sam's waist and leans into his chest. "It was _amazing_, Trace. God. I can't even think about being back on the beat just yet."

(She's going to have to though…both of them returning to work the day after tomorrow.)

"This guy give you any trouble?" Sam asks, hitching a thumb over his shoulder in the direction of where Leo and Boo are.

Traci smiles and rolls her eyes. "No doubt he missed you both, but swear to God…he and Leo wore one another out." She smiles at Andy and Sam. "I've decided it's time," she nods at them. Moves in closer and whispers; "gonna go to the pound. Leo's shown me how responsible he is, we're gonna get us a dog."

Andy squeals softly, inadvertent. She looks up at Sam and smiles. "Our baby's gonna have another little playmate!"

* * *

When Sam and Andy finally get home that evening, they don't bother unpacking. Instead, Sam drags both her and Boo onto the couch. "C'mon, family," he mutters. "Time to ease ourselves back into the real world."

Andy snatches the TV remote out of Sam's hand. Frowns at the black and white movie he's left on, and snuggles into his side. She clucks her tongue. "And the reality is I need to catch up on my shows."

Sam snorts. Snatches the remote back. "You can do that tomorrow when you let me sleep in."

* * *

_A/N: Next up on The House of Boo: It _**_is_**_ back to reality for Sam and Andy. Settling into it though might not quite be the 'normal' they thought._


End file.
